Maslinn: Not just on screen lovers
by EclareFimogen
Summary: I usually make fics about the charcters but I wanted to try out the actors and actresses so this will be set around when Degrassi was filming season 12


It's been a long but fun day for the cast of Degrassi as it was near the end which meant the cast were goning to hangout together like they always do, Once the fans and the interviewers went home the cast went into the lounge inside Much Music Headquarters, "That was so fun" Jessica exclaims, sitting on the plush sofa as Melinda, Annie and Alicia sat next to her then Aislinn, Jordan and Chloe sat on the otherside and Sarah, Alex, Oiliva and Shanice sat on the other seats.

Cristine who was chatting with Luke came over "Luke was telling me that Munro has his eye on a certain female" she says as she sat on the armchair. "Ooh really now who?" Melinda wonders as Aislinn sat up forward "Did he say who?" she adds since she had a serect crush but she hid it cause not only Munro was one of her best friends but also she never really dated her co stars and considering her and Munro 's charcters date on the show and well Eclare are poplaur the fans would go crazy and the press wouldn't leave them alone and if they did date it would be low profile and only their best friends/co stars of Degrassi would know and probably Stefan.

"Munro likes Ais!" Cristine exclaims, "Wait me? Are you sure, he likes me more than a friend?" Aislinn questions. "I knew it" Jordan squeals, "Me too" Alicia adds happily. "One thing Ais do you like him if yes talk to him" Melinda looking at Aislinn blushing.

"I do I have a crush but I hid it like Munro is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that" Aislinn explains to the girls. "You don't know if you try and you both will still be best friends if it doesn't work out but if you both like each other be together we all will support you guys" Annie says as Aislinn nods, Annie was right so Aislinn stood up "Ok I will talk to Munro wish me luck" she smiles, hugging them all. "Good luck" the girls say in unison as Aislinn walks off and looked for Munro once she fkfound him coming out from one of the lounge rooms "Munro can we talk in private?".

Munro was in the lounge room with Luke, AJ, Demetrius, Justin, Dylan, Sam, Lyle, Ricardo and Craig talking about the night and work when he got up and excused himself as he was walking out he seen Aislinn approaching him "Munro can we talk in private?" she asked him, "Yes sure" he asked as they walked to another room which was smaller but it was one of the dressing rooms as Aislinn and Munro sat on the crisp white love seats.

"First off I'm happy that we are best friends and that we known each other since we were younger and in the last few years we became closer and are incredibly amazing working together. I have had a crush on you for a while but I don't want to ruin the friendship" Aislinn said, looking at Munro as she waited on a respond it only took a few seconds but it felt like a whole decade.

"I really like you too and I know that it will workout but what about the press they will go crazy, the fans you know the ones that ship Eclare they won't leave us alone" Munro responded looking at Aislinn as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I am willing to take the risk. We don't know or less you try" Aislinn smiles as Munro nods, then at that moment they leaned in closer and kissed and this was a real kiss not like the kisses they did for their charcters but this was more genuine and passionate.

The next day it was an early call time to the Epitome studios when Aislinn was heading into the changing room which she shared with Jordan who was already in her "Adam" clothes "Morning Ais" she brightly says "So did you and Munro talk?" Jordan questions.

Aislinn took a moment as she opened the wardrobe as she looks at Jordan "Yes Munro and I talked and we also made out..." Aislinn admits as she changes in to her "Clare" clothes.

"Oh my god!! you both made out!" Jordan squeals.

Aislinn was about to reply when the speaker came on for whoever was needed on set "Will Sarah, Jordan and Jessica please make your way to the school hallway set thank you" Stefan Brogan calls over the speaker. "That's my cue so I'll talk to you laater" Jordan smiles exiting the dressing room.

As Aislinn walks out the room and headed down she notices Annie who was walking towards her "Hi Annie" Ais says, as she walks up to her. "Morning Ais I heard about you and Munro" Annie exclaims.

"H-" Ais was about to speak.

"Munro told me you and him made out last night and I'm so happy for you both you and Munro are cute and have amazing chemistry both on and off set" Annie smiles excitedly.

Aislinn blushes at Munro's name but she knew she had to talk to him of course, she would have to talk to him privately with just the two of them even though her and Munro have Eli and Clare scenes today but they both knew hohow to be professionals so they will talk tonight at one of the cast members house wich the cast including her always hangout off the set they really were a family. "Can I ask a favour" Aislinn started, "Since everyone is going to your house can you make sure that when I talk to Munro alone" she asks.

Annie noded "Of course Ais I will make sure you and Munro will have some alone time"

"Thank you Annie" Aislinn smiles excitedly as she then heard her name to go on set "I'll see you later" she says to Annie as she made her way to the hallway set.She was handed a book as she had to act she was reading it down the hall as Munro's character runs up to her calling her name and thier characters spoke.

"And cut" Stefan calls out after the take as it was perfect "You both always have greatest chemistry and it shows" he adds as Munro wraps his arm around Aislinn which made her blush "Well we have been working for a very long time" Munro smirked.

The day past as it was now time to go home as everyone went home all excited about Annie's party that night.


End file.
